


Fake Relationship

by dulcetdeity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Qian Kun-centric, Underage Drinking, angsty teenager ten, class prez kun, lumark whipped, minor taeten, more tags as i go on, rich brat ten, they always fight but end up falling in love, typical kdrama conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetdeity/pseuds/dulcetdeity
Summary: In which Kun, a struggling student from Korean elite highschool has to date his enemy to save his face from embarrassment. Life is hard when you don't have money, it seems. What will happen if they fall in love?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. An Invitation From The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something new, so I decided to write this. I think I've watched too much K-drama but oh well I hope you'll enjoy this. English is not my mother tongue, I apologize beforehand for any grammar mistake.

**KUN POV**

  
“Wong Yuk Hei is in a Relationship with Mark Lee.”

I stared at my computer screen, rereading the announcement on my Facebook timeline over and over. I sighed, why didn’t Lucas tell me beforehand that he is dating the Canadian transfer kid? But… wait a minute. Didn’t Lucas once tell me that he found the guy cute and they often went out for weekend brunch together?

I frowned at the thought, brain seeking for an answer as I rested my chin on top of my palm while staring at my computer screen for another minute. I gave up, then decided to give my best friend a text.

**to: giant wong**

**why didn’t you tell me about mark? when did it happen?**

I sent the text, and a minute later, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Lucas.

**from: giant wong**

**OH MY GOD KUN IT HAPPENED JUST NOW ajshjdjhdbsh ill tell u tmr at school bye ily <3**

I clicked on my tongue. This kid, he's a little secretive about his love life. Back then when our student council president, Kim Jongin confessed to him, he didn't tell me either. But I heard he rejected him. Maybe ever since Mark, the Canadian kid moved to our school, Lucas decided to give it a shot.

Wait! Why am I talking about Lucas anyway? Okay, my name is Kun Qian. My parents are Chinese descendant, and we’re currently struggling to make ends meet in Korea. I am just a very ordinary student, who happens to get very lucky because I earned a scholarship at school. SMU high school, to be precise, which is famous for its elite title because only super rich people get to go there, which of course doesn't include me. My parents are the owners of a very small Chinese restaurant. But our restaurant is very famous because my father is good at what he’s doing!

I have an older sister named Song Qian. Her hobbies are singing and dancing, and she does it everyday. Although I hate to admit it, Song has a good voice. She is currently in her third year of trainee, and I believe she’s going to make it!

“Kun! What time is it? You don't want to be late for your school tomorrow right? Go to sleep!" Mama yelled at me, causing me to shudder. “Okay ma, I’ll turn it down!” I said unwillingly. Truth is, I am not sleepy at all, but Mama can be scary when she’s mad so I gave up.

* * *

It was already morning and my alarm rang out loud. I covered my ears with a pillow tightly. I felt so reluctant to wake up, and I want to sleep again. But it didn't work, my cellphone succeeded in making me open my eyes wide. I woke up reluctantly, pulled aside my thick blanket and turned off my phone alarm in a huff. It was still five o'clock in the morning, but I have to get ready to go because my high school is a bit far away and I have to catch the bus. 

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and as I thought, it was Lucas with his wide signature smile. Oh yes, he’s been my best friend ever since I got into SMU. Maybe because I was poor and came here relying on a scholarship, I often get picked on by other students. But Lucas was there to cheer me up when I felt down, and stood up for me when people made fun of me. His parents are wealthy businessmen, and he is very tall and handsome. He's also kind, that's why he has a lot of friends. Honest thought, sometimes I get very insecure around him.

I pretended to ignore him and continued my activities, busy looking for books between the shelves. "KUN! Did you finish your homework? Can I copy yours?” He asked, grinning at me. I nodded. "Sure, just look into my bag." I replied, taking one of the books from the shelf. "Oh yes, about yesterday." I smiled mischievously while patting his shoulder. “Congrats for you and Mark. Tell me everything?" I asked excitedly as I pulled his hand to sit on a chair.

Lucas smiled shyly to himself. “Mark told me he’s liked me for a long time, and last night he asked me out.” He admitted, playing with his fingers. I chuckled, "Never mind, if you're confused it's okay." I joked. We laugh together quietly. "Oh right, what about you? We’ve been friends for like three years and you’re still single!”

I shook my head, “No, I don’t think so. I want to focus on my studies first. I don't want my grades to drop and get my scholarship revoked." I answered while grinning. Maybe that's the first reason, the second reason would be I'm not as popular as Lucas, why would anyone want to date me?

"Nobody wants to date a fatty like him.”

I frowned upon hearing that high pitched voice that hurts my ears. Without even looking back, I already knew that he was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or Ten, a half Chinese and half Thai who is also freakishly rich. Everybody knew I’ve been bullied by him for years. The way he pretends to be cool and smart makes me feel sick around him. Though, I have to admit, he is really handsome and smart. 

"What the hell did you just say?” I asked, blood fuming with rage. "So fatty has a bad hearing too, huh?”

I almost beat him if Lucas didn't hold my hand and remind me of our place. We're in the library anyway.

“Listen to me, Jimmy Neutron’s Sheen. Do you think you’re so great? People are just treating you nicely because they don’t want trouble. They keep sucking up to you because you’re just one annoying brat who pretends to be handsome and smart when in reality you’re not.” I hissed, my hand curling in a way I wanted to throw a punch.

“You think that’s insulting? That’s really cute, fatty. I’m sorry but it’s true that I am really handsome and popular, all the things you’ll never have. Why don’t you just admit you’re one of my fans? I’ll be extra nice to you,” he said, showing his cheshire grin. 

“Well sorry, but I am not your fan and I’ll never be. Let’s get out of here,” I said while dragging Lucas away.

I stepped out of the library angrily, thinking of all the horrible things Ten had said to me. Ten is really horrible, yes, and he often picked out on me even if people no longer did it to me. But somehow, he never brought up the fact that I’m poor and got into this place by scholarship.

But still, he is very horrible!

I was deep in my own thoughts until suddenly I crashed on somebody, so hard that I fell on my butt.

“Ouch-” I winced, rubbing on my bottom. My victim seemed to have it worse, as his belongings scattered all over. Immediately, I started picking everything while repeating an apology. “Sorry oh my god, sorry-” I said, then when I looked up, he was someone very familiar.

He was Jung Jaehyun, the school prince, smiling at me with the most beautiful dimples on his face. He extended his arms, waiting for me to grab it. 

“Are you okay, Kun?” he asked, and I was too dumbfounded while staring into his face as I held onto his soft palm. Lucas only giggled and gently nudged on me. “I mean- yes, I’m okay! Sorry for not looking around and crashing on you. You okay?”

He chuckled, retrieving his belongings from my hand. “Don’t worry about me. And it’s a coincidence, I was looking for you two,” he took two cards from his pocket, and turns out it was an invitation.

“My birthday is arriving soon, I’m looking forward to your attendance, Kun.” He smiled, then handed the other one to Lucas. “You too Lucas, and don’t forget to bring Mark as well okay?”

Jaehyun patted onto his uniform one last time, then waved at us. “See you on Friday!”

I only stared at the invitation, looking at Qian Kun written in golden ink. Is this really real or am I dreaming?

* * *


	2. It's a Nightmare Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun gets invited to attend Jaehyun's party, will everything go smoothly according to his plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, and this fanfic will revolve mainly from Kun's point of view. Please anticipate for more conflict in the future!

**Kun POV**

Okay, now I'm ready to attend Jaehyun’s party. I'm not sure if this suit fits me, but it makes me feel confident in my old white shirt and jeans when I look at myself in the mirror. With my hair perfectly styled and make up on, I think I’m quite attractive. I grinned, my tiny dimples popping on my cheeks.

Or maybe not.

I got off the bus and my feet hurt from standing and jostling with other passengers for 45 minutes. Which of course, is a very normal sight for a big city like Seoul, especially that I can’t afford to go by taxi because I don’t have money. Before entering Jaehyun’s mansion, I immediately took a box from my bag—it was a scarf I had knitted myself.

By the front gate, I saw Jaehyun standing while welcoming other people. But he looked uneasy, as if he was waiting for someone. Could it be me? No way, I should quit daydreaming! I shook my head, getting rid of my fantasies. To my awe, Jaehyun’s house—no, it is more like a palace than a mansion. I think I could place the entire school in this place.

“Kun! You finally came! God, I’ve been waiting for you," he ran towards me while showing his sweetest smile like an excited puppy. I think my heart stopped moving at that smile.

I smiled back. "Wouldn’t miss it for the world, happy birthday Jaehyun!" I handed over the box that I brought with me. He smiled sweetly, eyes looking at the box I gave him. “Thank you, Kun. Let’s come inside, it’s too cold out here. Make yourself feel at home okay?” He smiled as he took my hand to enter his mansion.

I chose to sit in the corner with Lucas and Mark. Honestly, I feel a bit inferior compared to other guests here. I can only see people dressed in branded designer clothes, especially Lucas who looks handsome in his Burberry jacket and Mark in his leather jacket. I feel like going home because I feel inferior. Though, I feel thankful because they kept praising me so I don’t feel inferior under those judging eyes.

I heard the sound of clinking glass, and all eyes went up to the front. It was Jaehyun, trying to get everyone’s attention and started thanking his guests for attending his party.

“And this one for Kun, thank you for coming here. You're so handsome tonight. I think you should dress that way everyday! Oh, thank you Yeeun for coming…” 

Did Jaehyun just- praised me? Someone better shake me awake!

We then started singing Happy Birthday together, and soon, a trail of waiters came bringing a tall cake together. I stare at the cake in awe, it was so huge I don’t think I could eat the whole cake with my family alone.

Jaehyun clasped his hands, closing his eyes and then he blew the candles. One of the servants began cutting the cake. I wonder, who would be the honor of receiving the first slice?

A beautiful man stepped into the room. All eyes were immediately pointed towards him. God, he is so pretty I think I stopped breathing when I saw him. He was tall, beautiful, and he was dressed in an expensive sweater to match his delicate looks. He then stood next to Jaehyun, linking their arms together.

"I will give this cake to my boyfriend, Taeyong, whom I’ve been dating for two years.”

Ba-thump.

That pretty guy, is Jaehyun’s boyfriend?

I'm in shock. Anger, disappointment and sadness mixed altogether in my heart which instantly ruined my mood. I tried my best to hold my tears as I looked at them gazing at each other lovingly. Lucas came over and rubbed my back while whispering comforting words, but I couldn't hear them because I was struggling not to cry.

Few hours later, the party finished with a blast, and I somehow managed to pull on poker face the whole time. I told Lucas and Mark that I’m going home first, and as I packed my bag, I noticed Jaehyun approaching me with his sweet smile. Normally, I would’ve smiled back at him but because of what happened earlier, that smile made me sick.

“Hey Kun, I have someone I’d like to introduce. Will you stay a bit longer?"

I couldn’t muster all the energy to refuse him, so I ended up being dragged towards one of his private rooms. I don't want to show him that I wanted to cry. Inside the room, there were Lucas, Mark, Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Ten, and a few other people I don’t really know. Ten’s presence ruined my mood even more, and I wish Ten and Jaehyun didn’t get along so I wouldn’t see him, but here he was. As usual, he was busy with his phone while ignoring people.

"So, you all know why I have you guys here in this room. I want to introduce you all to my boyfriend, Taeyong, whom I’ve been dating for two years! He lives in Japan for his study, but he came all the way from Japan to celebrate my birthday,” he grinned, then leaned forward to kiss Taeyong’s cheek.

That sight made me want to vomit.

“Jaehyun, uh. I didn’t mean to ruin anything but, my parents told me I have to be back before 10, so I guess, bye? Happy birthday and may you have a long lasting relationship!" I faked a smile, waved at Jaehyun and made my way out of this room, earning weird looks from everybody who stayed here, but I couldn’t care less. I just wanted to run, run away from this beautiful palace that felt like hell.

I walked down the sidewalk, alone with my thoughts and tears ran down to my cheeks. I didn’t expect tonight to go that way, after all this time, the way he acted all nice and gentle towards me, he actually had a boyfriend all along? I brushed away my tears with the end of my sleeve, but more tears came and I finally stopped rubbing my face.

I saw a bar from afar, it was a tiny bar, and I know that it’s a place for delinquents to hang out. If I go there, I won’t get into trouble because the owner usually doesn't care that highschool students go there to drink. I hesitantly got into the bar, ordered two glasses of beer, and I was correct because nobody asked for my ID card.

I ended up crying my heart out as I kept chugging on my beer, blaming the whole universe for playing with my heart like this. After I had my fourth glass, I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My body, head and feet were aching as if I just got hit by a truck.As I blinked my eyes repeatedly, I saw something strange. This place feels weird, like it’s not my room. It smells good, and the wallpaper doesn't look like mine—wait. This is not my room!

My head was throbbing painfully, it took me my full focus to look around. I got up from the bed, clutching on my head. My eyes went wide as soon as I realized I wasn't home, and suddenly my heart thumped in panic. Could I be in heaven?

"Where am I? Am I in heaven?" I muttered to myself. I turned to the side and to my surprise, I found a sleeping man next to me.

I just slept with a man? No... No way!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference for [Kun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/f0/4d/c9f04dd47cd52875300c33e6f0a65422.jpg)  
> reference for [Ten](https://data.whicdn.com/images/341543262/original.jpg)  
> reference for [Jaehyun](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8f/4c/69/8f4c69aa2100df9ed5f3017ed9c31d26.jpg)  
> reference for [Taeyong](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ae/e7/2c/aee72cca9e0d0c571cf540084d71aa71.jpg)
> 
> Let me know about your thoughts!


	3. What a Horrible Deal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun accidentally spent a night with someone he couldn't stand! How would he deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy after reading the comments, and honestly your feedback gives me a lot of strength to continue this fic! Place your bets, who did Kun sleep with last night?

**Kun POV**

_ My head was throbbing painfully, it took me my full focus to look around. I got up from the bed, clutching on my head. My eyes went wide as soon as I realized I wasn't home, and suddenly my heart thumped in panic. Could I be in heaven? _

_ "Where am I? Am I in heaven?" I muttered to myself. I turned to the side and to my surprise, I found a sleeping man next to me. _

_ I just slept with a man? No... No way! _

~~

I immediately kicked him hard. So hard he fell off from the bed and woke up with surprised and annoyed face. Wait… That's Ten! What the hell? I slept with my own enemy? Among all people I could have slept with, I slept with Ten?

“What the? Get out of here! What did you do to me, you jerk —! " I covered my body with a blanket, then I screamed as loud as I could until Ten covered his ears in annoyance. "Oh my god you’re so annoying! Stop screaming like an idiot, like hell I’d do anything to you! " he yelled back at me. Then I did a brief check of my body. Turns out he was saying the truth, I am still dressed like last night, even my necklace is still attached to my neck.

"Then, where am I? And how did I get here? Why did you sleep next to me?" I asked, throwing a death glare at him. Ten grinned, showing his signature cheshire smile. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes!"

Ten sat on the side of the bed. "Yesterday you acted quite strange. I thought you were in trouble, so I followed you because I was curious and wanted to see how a fatty like you would cry.” 

I clenched my fist and stared at him in the eye. "Go on!" I said. 

“Then you stopped at a bar, seriously it was the ugliest bar I’ve ever seen, but as expected you don’t have taste. And you know what? You drank quite a lot, cried, and even yelled your feelings out loud that you have a crush on Jaehyun. Seriously? Jaehyun?" he grinned mischievously. "And then you collapsed right there. God I wanted to leave because I’ve had enough seeing you embarrassing yourself, but sadly an auntie saw me and told me to take you home because she thought I was your friend. Even she told me to pay for your beer,” he said, rolling his eyes.

My face was already beet red the moment he finished telling his story. Kun you idiot, now you owe this guy a lot for saving your face. I want to bury myself on the ground. "I don't know where your house is. So I brought you to my house. Luckily my parents are currently abroad. So I brought you to my room by myself, seriously you’re so heavy. And you know what's next? "

I swallowed my saliva, cold sweat running from my temple. "What?"

"You took my hand, then begged me to sleep with you. Seriously, Kun? Even cheap whores don’t beg like that.”

I felt my blood boil then quickly slapped him on his face. "How fucking dare you," I hissed.

He winced, rubbing his now red cheeks. "I saved you and this is what you do? Pay your debt now!" he said impatiently. 

"I will fucking pay my debt!" I took my wallet, looking for cash to shut his mouth. But sadly I ran out of money because I used them to buy drinks last night.

"It seems like you’re running out of money, fatty,” he grinned smugly, and my hands are now itching to smack that grin away. “I’m truly a saint, I paid for your beer for free,” he added while emphasizing the word ‘free’.

"I don’t care, fucking take me home or I’ll scream!" I yelled out loud until Ten covered his ears in annoyance.

* * *

After forcing Ten to take me home, I arrived safely. I have already expected a lot of punishment since I didn’t go home last night. I was right, I saw my sister Song, Mama and Baba standing by the front door.

I quickly held Mama’s hand and started begging. “Ma, Ba, I’m sorry I didn’t text you last night. I deserve a scold, I’m really sorry!” but unlike what I'd expected, she pulled me into a hug. “Oh Kun, it’s okay. You’re safe and that’s all that matters!” she smiled.

“W-well, you never told me about this handsome guy, is he your friend?” Song asked, successfully stealing everyone’s attention from me. My parents and sister suddenly left me and surrounded Ten instead.

“Thank you so much for taking Kun home, I’m so thankful he has a very good friend for looking after him, or are you perhaps not his friend?” Mama asked, not forgetting to give me her signature eyebrow wiggle.

I stared at her in disbelief. Mama needed to be stopped before she said anything else.

“Actually, auntie, I and Kun have been dating for quite awhile. I know he hasn’t told you all about this. My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, and you can call me Ten!” he smiled, rubbing his nape pretending to be shy. 

What kind of clownery is this? Why did he say that we’re dating? I only stared at him, trying to express my doubt.

"But — but he — " Ten covered my mouth with his palm. He also smiled mischievously. "Honey, you better rest,” he said gently, while I stare at him

I shook my head in protest while Mama smiled happily as did Baba. “Wow, Kun is all grown up, huh. Alright if you guys are dating, I’ll give my approval,” Baba said. “Ten dear, do you perhaps want to stop by and have breakfast with us?” Mama asked, and I made a shaking head gesture. “No Mama, Ten is —” I tried to make him leave, but Ten stopped me from saying anything. “It’s a pleasure to have breakfast with you, auntie!”

"Perfect! Make yourself at home, okay? We’ll prepare some snacks!" Mama, Baba and Song made their way inside the house. After they left us alone, I quickly nudged Ten’s arm to gain his attention. “Are you out of your mind? Why would you tell them we are dating?!” I glared at him.

Ten gave me his best signature smirk. “Honestly? Being popular kinda sucks, I’m tired of rejecting every single girls and boys who confessed to me. So, if you date me, they’ll stop chasing me, and instead they’ll start resenting you.”

So he wanted to use me to get rid of his annoying fanclub? He’s seriously crazy if he thinks I’ll agree to his offer.

I clicked on my tongue. "What if I don’t want to do it?”

"I'll tell everyone that you got drunk and slept with me.”

I swallowed. Too bad. He has the upper hand in this, and as much as I hate it, I don’t wanna ruin my good student reputation.

"Fine," I stretched out my hand with a heavy heart.

* * *


	4. Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun couldn't understand why Ten kept dragging him everywhere as he pleases, but he decided to go along with him.

**Kun POV**

I just left my class alone. Lucas didn't come with me because he wanted to hang out with Mark. This time I had to go home by bus alone because my bicycle was broken for unknown reasons, probably one of those crazy fans of Ten. I walked out of the school building tiredly, just wanting to rest because I had to work tomorrow morning. But suddenly, a car stopped in front of me - blocking my way to be exact.

I looked at the car with a frown on my face. As the car window rolled down, Ten’s annoyingly smug grin showed up. I didn’t want to deal with him as I was tired, so I said nothing and proceeded to walk away.

"Get in the car."

What? Who does he think he is, telling me to do that? 

I stopped walking as I gave him an annoyed stare, raising one of my brows. “And why should I do that?”

“You’re gonna regret it. Now get in the fucking car.”

I felt blood rushing to my face, followed with my fist. “I’m not one of your servants.” 

And when he said I’m gonna regret it, he apparently meant it. He opened the car door, stepped out, and started clapping to get everyone’s attention. “Hey guys! Listen to me, two days ago I saw Kun-” he didn’t manage to finish his sentence, because I pushed him inside his car while squeezing myself inside as well. 

“You’re so fucking annoying! I’m here, happy now?” I hissed, earning a satisfied chuckle from him. 

Ten ignored me and instead, he gave instruction to his driver. “Yo, you can’t just take me without my consent? This is kidnapping!” I yelled at him. Ten looked at me in the eyes, then put one finger on my lips. “Quiet, will you?” he said, effectively shutting me up for the whole trip. 

Why the hell did he do that?

After one hour of hella awkward trip (I couldn’t help it after he did _that_ to me) we arrived in front of Lotte Department Store. I’ve seen it enough on TV that I couldn’t believe we arrived there, but never once I dare to step inside because I know I’ll never be able to purchase anything. 

“Why did you bring me here?” I frowned at him, wanting an explanation. But once again, he ignored me and grabbed my wrist, then forcefully dragged me out of the car because I was too reluctant to comply. “Let me go you jerk! Hurts!” I protested as he kept dragging me into the department store, but he kept pretending not to hear me.

Finally, he let go of my hand when we arrived in front of a huge clothing shop. 

“See what you did here?” I protested, rubbing my reddening wrist. He grabbed his wallet from his trouser, took one of his credit cards then gave it to me. “Take this, buy whatever you like,” he said. I stared at him with disbelief. “What, why?”

He rolled his eyes. “Cause you’re my boyfriend, you idiot. I don’t want to be embarrassed because you have such awful fashion taste,” he pointed to my worn out bag, shoes and jacket. “What? These are nice, I got them from a bargain!” I whined. He then forcefully pushed me inside the store, and suddenly two young women surrounded me and started taking measurements of my clothing size. They kept suggesting to me to try out their newest samples, and I couldn’t help trying out everything they had to offer.

I stared into my own reflection, and I couldn’t believe I looked glowing in this piece. 

"Are you done yet?” Ten suddenly walked inside as I stared at my own reflection, rubbing on the soft materials. "Why don't you try this one?" Ten asked, pointing at one of the outfits. I turned my head following the outfit he was aiming for. It looked so cool, I wonder, how would I look in that suit until I saw the price tag.

"₩300,000 for each piece?!?" I screamed in surprise. “No, please Ten, I don’t want them, too much-” I grabbed onto his arm, but he motioned to the shopkeeper to take the suit and tossed them at me. “Go try this on,” he said, pushing me into the changing room.

After gazing at myself for a while, I opened the door slowly. I'm afraid that this outfit wouldn’t suit me.

"Well?" I asked softly. Ten lifted his head slowly from his phone. His eyes widened when he saw me wearing this outfit. 

“You should undo this button too,” he said, unbuttoning a few buttons off from my outer. “And you look okay, I guess.”

I frowned. “Then why did you make me wear this one?” He took a few steps back, staring from my head to my toes. “Yeah you improved, less embarrassing to be seen with me.” 

I certainly did not like that compliment.

We then walked out of the shop together, and he insisted on purchasing everything I have tried. “Ten, why?” I asked, rubbing my nape as I tried to look away from him. “Why what?”

I cleared my throat. “Why are you so nice towards me? I mean, usually you’d rather throw stuff away than giving them to me,” I asked. “I just want you to look decent, that's all, I don’t want others to think I can’t buy stuff for my boyfriend, right? Whatever goes in your mind, you better quit it! We’re just fake dating, so don’t let it get in your head!” he said as he stomped away angrily. I think I just touched a nerve.

“Hey, Lee Yongheum! Wait!” I followed him confusedly, but he kept running away from me.

~~~

It's almost 8 pm, Baba and Mama must be furious because I violated their curfew. I'm a bit tired from carrying my shopping bag. Earlier, he dropped me by the bus station and kicked me out of his car even though he knew exactly where I lived. Truly a gentleman, huh?

"I'm home," I whispered softly.

Song opened the door for me. "Kun, where have you been?" she asked worriedly. "Lotte Department store, Ten took me there." I answered, thinking it’d be best if I’m honest to her. “I get it you have a boyfriend now, but next time you should text us that you’re coming late okay?” Song said, patting my head. I nodded, if only Song knew the whole truth.

“My God, Kun. Did Ten buy you those stuff?” Mama hurriedly helped me to carry my shopping bag inside my cramped living room. "Yes, he did." I said reluctantly. "Really? He's a good guy, he knows how to treat a boy," Mama said as she took my stuff out of the bag. “He even bought you a bag! He probably knew you haven’t changed your bag for years, he truly cares about you. Don’t break up with him, okay?”

I massaged my head then ruffled my face. “No, Ma! I’ll break up with him really soon!” I yelled as I closed the door to my room.

~~~

I stared outside of the scenery, feeling rather anxious in my seat. It was half past seven and my job as a part time chef will start in 15 minutes, and it didn’t help that the bus came a bit later than usual.

Finally, I arrived by the cafe after 30 minutes. I hurriedly went to the locker and changed into my uniform. 

This place is where I work, Orange's cafe. Everything had an orange atmosphere, even my uniform was orange. Wallpaper, plates, tables, everything. No, it’s not a fresh orange colour that will brighten your mood once you see it, but it’s a dull, carrot-like orange. So boring!

Even our signature dish is carrot cake! Double horrible!

I just finished changing my clothes and hurriedly went to apologize to my manager in his room. He was already sitting in his office, currently reading his daily paper. I grinned, dimples popping on my cheeks.

"Is it Kun?” he asked without lifting his head. “Yes, sir!” I rubbed my nape sheepishly. “Just don’t do it again next time, now go help the others okay?”

I sighed in relief, luckily my manager is kind enough to forgive me.

As I started stretching, I saw one of my coworkers Xiaojun currently attending to a customer. Once he saw me, he waved at me cheerfully and approached me. “Hey gege!” he smiled, patting my back. “It’s already crowded even though it’s only Saturday morning, how unusual,” I said. “Yeah, today’s going to be crowded, so let’s do our best okay?” Xiaojun showed me his fist. 

Xiaojun was right, today was a little more crowded than usual. I had to help the struggling waiters as well by delivering food, so it was taking a lot more energy. Suddenly it was already 2 pm in the afternoon, and the crowd had slowly died down.

"Gege!" Xiaojun ran towards me. I, who was busy relaxing with Junhui, was a little annoyed. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Someone needed to be attended,” he said. I ruffled my face. “Why don’t you help them, then? You know I work in the kitchen, I can’t be bothered unless it was urgent,” I added. He shook his head looking rather panicked. “That person had specifically requested for you because he saw you delivering food earlier.”

I wonder, is he someone I know? I quickly washed my hands and made sure I look presentable as I made my way towards whoever that person is. I couldn’t help but feeling nervous, what if this person knew me at school and wanted to embarrass me? But I’ve stood up against them, so they wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on me. Or could that person be someone who wanted to see me outside of school? Now that could be interesting.

And my excitement turned into sour feelings when I saw that person turned out to be the one and only Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

He lifted his head from his phone then waved at me. “Hey, you! I want to order something!” I curled my fist and walked towards him. “What the fuck are you doing here? Why would you even come and eat here? I thought this place is too low for your standard,” I said, holding onto my pen while I faked my best smile, earning a chuckle from him.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, feeling my blood boil. “Is this how you treat a customer, boyfriend?” I rolled my eyes. "Just order something and get out of here,” I said while handing him the menu.

He scanned the list and put it down. “Give me your supersized ice cream sundae bowl, with plenty of toppings.” I stopped writing, and stared at him. “You sure? It’s very huge though, enough to feed two people,” I said doubtfully, but he ignored me.

A few minutes later I returned with Ten’s order.

"Here you go, supersized ice cream sundae. Finish this and then get out of here," I said, folding my arms. He put his phone down and stared at the huge bowl. “Is this what you call toppings? I said I want lots of them, right?” he frowned at me. “You’ll get charged if you want extra topping!” I said, not wanting to lose. “Then give me as much topping as you can, I don’t care about the bill,” he said.

I grunted and went back to the kitchen to add extra toppings to shut his mouth, hopefully he’ll get out of here soon. I just wanted to enjoy Saturday without him.

"Here."

"Still not enough."

"Here?"

"More."

And I had to go back and forth to comply with this annoyingly fussy guy. Until finally, there were a lot of toppings and the sundae was huge enough for three. I came to his table smiling mischievously as I brought the bowl towards him.

"Are you sure you can finish all this?" I asked, smiling mischievously. He stretched his arms and fingers. “Let’s make a bet,” he offered, smirking. And since I was too pissed, I agreed to him. “Fine, if you can finish this in ten minutes, I’ll do whatever you want for today. If you can’t, then get out of here and never bother me again at work.”

Ten started scooping into his ice cream, and I prayed so hard he won’t finish the bowl. But God, I was wrong, it was only 4 minutes and he was already halfway to finish the sundae. I was starting to panic.

8 minutes passed, and he was already licking the spoon clean.

When I was about to collect his bowl, suddenly he grabbed onto my wrist. "What do you want?" I asked. “You know the deal. I won, come with me,” he said, smiling mischievously. Again, he dragged me out of the cafe forcefully.

"Hey you! I'll borrow your friend!" Ten shouted at Xiaojun who was wiping Ten’s table on my stead. I shook my head at Xiaojun, trying to send a signal to him to save me. But Xiaojun failed to catch my signal, and instead he raised his thumbs towards us as he wiped Ten’s table. I sighed and started accepting my fate as I wait for Ten to pay for his sundae inside his stupid car.

It’s going to be a long day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for [Kun](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/72/40/b4/7240b4735fd7cfbae77a8369e744ade5.jpg)  
> Reference for [Ten](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a7/13/84/a7138437f672e9573be8f0700534e529.jpg)
> 
> Let me know about your thoughts!


	5. His Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun finally learns about Ten's other side a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update, but this time I wrote this chapter to make up for it! Hopefully you'll enjoy them, happy reading!

**KUN POV**

This time Ten dragged me to a beauty salon in Hongdae. What else does he want?

I looked again at the building, I thought I’ve seen this before on TV. Hold on, this place is famous for their hair stylists and make up artists! Rumor has it that they’re responsible for the makeup of Korean actors and idols. But the real question is, why am I here?

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, confused when he dragged me towards the receptionist table. 

The receptionist seemed very happy to see us. "Oh, Mr. Lee? It’s lovely to see you again, are you here for your weekly treatment?" she asked sweetly. No wonder Ten has that luscious blonde hair, he often went here for treatment. 

Ten pointed towards me. “Can you do something for him? I know he looks hopeless but I want him to look entirely different from his normal appearance."

He said I look what?

I glared at him, "What do you mean?" I asked, demanding an explanation. He then turned to me while pointing at my face. “We’re going to meet my mom and no way in hell I’ll let her meet you like this," he said lightly.

I was about to protest but suddenly plenty of women and men dragged me towards a room, ignoring my yellings. “What the- hey! You better sleep with one eye open, Lee Yongheum!”

~~~~

They said, beauty requires pain. And whoever said that, was right.

I had to undergo several treatment like waxing, shaving (they didn’t forget to shave my body hairs as well) and some more other stuff that felt like torture, I came out from the room feeling like I had become a whole new person.

They also dyed my hair blue, which surprisingly, fits my skin tone so well and made my features stand up even more. 

“So, what do you think?” I asked Ten who was currently busy with his phone. He lifted his eyes then stared at me for a moment, then quickly looked back to his phone. “Not much different but slightly better,” he said. I puckered my lips and somehow, felt a little upset that he didn’t pay much attention. 

I sat next to him, it’s amazing how he didn’t get tired after waiting for hours. “Meeting your mom huh? Why?”

"To make her stop bothering me," he replied coldly. Honestly I didn’t want to talk to him, but I had no one to talk to.

Ten suddenly looked at me in the eyes. For a moment I thought I stopped breathing because, wow. This guy is actually very handsome. Am I delusional for thinking he’s both beautiful and handsome? I quickly reverted my eyes somewhere. 

"Taeyong and Jaehyun are coming to my place.”

"What?"

“They’re coming to my place right now. Can you stand seeing them?”

I looked at Ten and went quiet for a while. Can I do this?

After a moment of thinking, I nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

~~~~

We finally arrived by the gate of Ten’s house, and I got to take a look at his house properly this time. It was hella huge, like five times bigger than Jaehyun’s house. Just, how rich is he actually? I sighed, patting the hem of my shirt. When will I get as rich as him? It must be impossible.

"Well? You’ve never been to a mansion before?" he teased with a mocking smile. "Tsk, you see, one day I will own a bigger mansion than you,” I scoffed while sticking out my tongue at him. He chuckled and grabbed my hand again, ignoring my protest. “Ten, stop dragging me everywhere!” I yelled at him.

The outside of his house was amazing, and yet what’s inside his mansion was more jaw-dropping. Every single thing in this place screams expensive, and even though my hand was itching to touch, I know if I break one of the smallest china he owns I’ll have to work 30 years to pay for it. 

When we reached the living room, suddenly I was presented with the most painful sight I’ve ever seen. There was Jaehyun and Taeyong, currently making out on the couch as if tomorrow is their last day of living. It was sickening, and I had to repress the urge to run and cry.

“Has nobody ever taught you that it’s not okay to make out in somebody’s house?” Ten snapped. Great, Ten! You’re on my side!

I held Ten’s hand tighter, while Jaehyun and Taeyong stopped immediately then smiled sheepishly after being caught red-handed. “Sorry, Ten!” he said, rubbing his nape shyly. But suddenly, Ten’s expression changed to 180° more friendly. “Just kidding, didn’t I tell you to make yourself at home? You can do everything as you want, just make sure to lock the door okay?” he winked. I glared at Ten.

"Sure thing, Ten!" Taeyong said, still blushing.

“Anyway, are you guys dating? I didn’t expect you to be holding hands when I always see you two fighting at school!” Jaehyun interrupted, pointing to our hands. I was about to pull my hand but Ten was stronger. “Yes, we’re dating. In fact I was about to introduce him to my mom, you know she insisted on marrying me off with someone else, but if I had a boyfriend I wouldn’t have to go on with that engagement,” he shrugged.

Jaehyun raised a brow, then chuckled. "Oh, is the world really going to end?" he muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "After all, you guys are always fighting. But, love comes unexpectedly, just like I and Taeyong,” he said while embracing Taeyong’s shoulder. The smaller guy leaned his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Yes, just like you and Taeyong.

"Oh right, I’ve met you before at Jaehyun's party!" Taeyong suddenly walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "We've met before! Too bad we didn't have time to talk!" he said kindly. I just nodded while forcing my smile. He then grabbed me and invited me to sit on one of the couches. His sweet smile didn’t disappear a bit.

"Wow. Jaehyun is right, you’re really cute! I’m so jealous of you! You even had tiny dimples, I really like dimples!" he praised.

What? He said he was jealous of me? 

“Jaehyun talked a lot about you, that's why I was curious and wanted to be friends with you. And it's true, you're way more handsome than what Jaehyun said," he said, his round eyes sparkling. I glanced at Jaehyun who seemed to be busy with Ten on his iPad. Is it true that he often talked about me?

"Thank you. Um, I heard you live in Japan, is that true?" I asked. He nodded, “Yes! I went to university in Osaka. It’s. I had to celebrate Jaehyun’s birthday, that's why I returned to Korea," he beamed.

Ten then came over to me and Taeyong. "My mother is coming, be ready."

I felt a little nervous, then I walked towards Ten to stand next to him. He gripped onto my hand tightly. His hands were in cold sweat. Is he nervous?

And a pretty lady dressed in a suit came accompanied by several servants. My god, no wonder Ten looks like that! She is so pretty, with red bold lips and black sunglasses and high heels. 

"Oh, hello there. It’s so crowded here, what’s the occasion?" she took her glasses off, revealing her beautiful face. So sharp looking and elegant at the same time. “Welcome back, mom,” Ten approached her, giving her a warm hug while smiling. But his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Well we’re just hanging out? Didn’t you say you wanted to meet my boyfriend? I brought him here,” Ten stepped backward.

She made a move to give Jaehyun and Taeyong a hug respectively. “It’s been awhile since I last saw you, Mrs. Li, and it’s a wonder you still look as charming the last time we met!” Jaehyun said, smiling. The lady giggled. “Shush, you and your father have the same habit, always praising me to get on my good side!”

When she finished chatting with Jaehyun, she looked at me. “Oh, well well, what do we have here? Is he the one you’re seeing, Yongqin?” she beamed, taking a good look at my face. “What’s your name, young man?”

"My name is, Qian Kun,” I stuttered, trying not to get nervous, but she was too intimidating. “Nice name, and you’re so cute! What does your father do?” she inquired.

To be honest, that question caught me off guard. I don’t think it’s okay to ask that kind of question, and I did wonder what I should answer. Should I just admit that my dad owns a small Chinese restaurant?

"His father owns a Chinese restaurant in Hongdae," Ten replied on my behalf. “Your recent favourite,” he added. I gave Ten a panicked glare. “That one? With abalone dumpling?”

We sell dumplings, yes, but we fill it with chives instead of abalone.

"I see, then nice to meet you, Qian,” she smiled, a smile that never reached her eyes. Ten’s mother finally excused herself, and we all sighed in relief.

Still, something made me feel uneasy, I thought to myself while staring at Jaehyun and Taeyong. I nudged Ten’s arm, demanding his attention. “Can we talk?” I whispered to him, and he nodded as he walked outside where Jaehyun and Taeyong won’t be able to hear us.

“I want to leave this place! I don’t wanna see them making out every five seconds!” I hissed at him, and without myself knowing suddenly tears ran down to my cheeks. “But Kun, please stay until dinner! My mom wants to know you better!” Ten insisted, but I pushed him away as I jogged my way out of this mansion slash hell hurriedly. 

Why the hell does this place so huge? I kept rubbing my wet cheeks off, I couldn’t be bothered to stop myself from crying. And suddenly, as if the universe was mocking me, it suddenly rained heavily. It was only March, for fuck’s sake! But at least nobody will know that I’m crying.

And I’m officially lost. After 30 minutes of walking cluelessly on the highway, while looking for signs of course, I finally gave up and went to the nearest park to rest. I’m so dumb, I didn’t bring anything. I remember I left my bag at Ten’s house, and in my bag I had a phone and some cash I could’ve used right now. But I’d rather stay here shivering than watching them together.

“How long do you plan on staying here? Don’t you feel cold?” I heard an annoying high pitched voice from afar. As much as I hate it, I looked around to find that person. It was Ten, standing under the rain. His presence had successfully turned my mood even worse. “Why the hell do you care?” I yelled at him. “Leave me alone!”

He approached me and grabbed onto my wrist. “I brought you here, that means you are under my care. Why do you think running away is a good idea?” 

I tried to wiggle my hand off. “Let me go!” I protested. “And let you run away and disappear from my sight? Think about your parents! How would they react if their only son disappeared?” he yelled back, and I finally stopped wriggling.

“I just…” I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes. “I can’t stand them. I hate myself from getting irritated from seeing a lovely couple like them. I hate it because Taeyong is very kind, and I can’t hate him,” I finally broke down. 

“You think you’re the only one who got hurt here?”

I looked up, and for a moment I thought my brain was glitching, but there was a glint of sadness in Ten's eyes, and he looked hurt. “You think you’re the only one?” he asked once more, this time a little softer. “You’re heartless, you wouldn’t know!” I spat at him.

He shook his head. “I have feelings too, you idiot,” he said, knocking my head gently. “Say, you’re in love with someone and your feelings are reciprocated, and you two dated for a while. Because of urgent circumstances, you had to part ways because of some reason. And suddenly, that person is back but you’re no longer in his heart. Instead, he already has someone else and that person is your best friend. How would you feel?”

I went silent for a bit. So… Taeyong and Ten used to date?

“Yes, we used to date,” he nodded, confirming my question. “I didn’t mean to compare your feelings with mine, but I’ve been in this situation longer than you. And trust me, running away is not the solution. It’ll ruin things even more. Don’t run, face it.”

I looked down, unable to meet Ten’s gaze.. His mocking eyes were no longer there and instead, they were replaced with sad and fragile ones.

“When we’re in love with someone, their happiness is also ours, even if we're not the reason behind their smile.”

I looked up, and our gazes met. Ten walked over and pulled me into his tight embrace. He hugged me so tightly that I was having a little trouble breathing. I struggled, but he didn't seem to let me go. "You can face them. It’s okay, you’re strong enough for this.”

And my tears just spilled out, along with the rain that accompanied my tears.

* * *


End file.
